


A Bit On A Fictional Character

by TheJadeGrenade



Category: Original Work, 逆転裁判 | Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Protectiveness, Wistful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 06:23:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17441591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheJadeGrenade/pseuds/TheJadeGrenade
Summary: I write about Sebastian Debeste.





	A Bit On A Fictional Character

You.  
You.  
You.  
The most relatable,  
protectable,  
innocent...  
I can't help but want you to be real.  
Just you.  
It doesn't need to be the rest of the game.  
Even so,  
In this estimated,  
alternate  
timeline  
You would be older than me.

 

I feel as if  
You are  
My fictional  
Son.  
Because your father  
was the worst  
of them all.  
And so I laugh  
Because I can think  
That perhaps I couldn't relate  
If it weren't for Blaise Debeste.

Perhaps you wouldn't cry so  
Easily  
Perhaps you wouldn't seem so  
Naive  
Perhaps you'd be more  
Confident  
And you'd be nothing like me.

And with that I say  
some final words  
You cinnamon roll  
You bean!  
I guess  
this is it  
My fictional  
Not-son.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh well.


End file.
